An Attractive Mystery
by Random Racoon City Resident
Summary: Claire Redfield stops by the her brother's work to get a ride home, and briefly meets Captain Wesker. He's quickly forgotten, until Claire stumbles across something no one was meant to see. She's under his thumb, and her life is threatened, along with her brother's. She has to obey his words, but she always was too stubborn for her own good. Rating may change. Pre RE 1
1. A Problem with the Captain

**Disclaimer: I would like to let everyone know that I do not own Resident Evil. I also do not own Hellsing Ultimate (which is referenced, along with the abridged), nor do I own Dragon Ball Z (which, along with the abridged, is also referenced). Any and all recognizable characters are property of their rightful owners. I just like manipulating the characters for entertainment purposes. Me, own something? I own a pencil... No money is being made off of the fanfic, this is for the enjoyment of the readers. I had fun typing it up as well. *smiles***

* * *

It was storming outside.

Claire sighed as she sat in her seat on the bus, waiting for it to pull up the Police Station. She was meeting her brother so he could take her to get something to eat after his shift was done. There was nothing to eat in the house, yet again, as Chris hadn't given her any money to go grocery shopping. A particularly loud clap of thunder drew Claire's attention to the town outside of the bus, lightning flashed, lighting up the contours of her face. A small smile appeared on her lips, and she leaned her head against the cool glass.

She loved being out in a storm.

When the bus got close to her stop, she pulled the 'Stop Requested' cord, and slowly made her way to the doors. She murmured a quick 'thanks' to the driver, and stepped off the bus. The bus disappeared around the corner, and Claire raised her head, letting the rain fall over her. She laughed when she imagined how angry Chris would get when he saw her wet clothing.

She couldn't wait to see his face, twisted and colored with anger. She lived to push her older brother's buttons.

She took her time walking to the Station, loving the cool breeze that always accompanied storms in Raccoon City. By the time she arrived at the front doors, her clothes were weighted heavily with water. The receptionist, Alexis, looked up when she entered, and smirked, shaking her head. Claire walked forward, a grin on her face, and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I see you're looking to aggravate Mr. Redfield again?" Claire shrugged, putting on an innocent look as she gazed at Alexis.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alex. I was just enjoying the beautiful weather we're having today." Alexis laughed, pushing Claire's back so she wouldn't be sitting on the desk anymore. She didn't want her paperwork getting ruined.

"Just go on back, they aren't in a meeting today, and Chris should be getting off in a couple seconds anyway." Claire nodded, smiling.

"You're the best, Alex." The receptionist smirked, tilting her head.

"You're damn right, I am!" She made a shooing motion in Claire's direction when Claire laughed. "Go before I change my mind."

Claire saluted her, turning to walk to where the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team's main room was. Her shoes squeaked on the polished stone floor from being out in the rain, and she grinned when she noticed the sound. She stopped outside the door, hearing her brother arguing with someone. The tone in his voice was bordering on rage, and she frowned, thinking about her options. His voice rose in volume, and she knocked on the door. His voice suddenly cut off, and the only sound there was inside the room was the sound of approaching footsteps. She tightened her ponytail and straightened her posture, waiting for the door to open.

When the door did open, her brother stood on the other side, his expression calming when he saw her. She sighed on the inside, knowing that she had to tread on thin ice, and wouldn't enjoy her brother's anger as much that day. She pushed that thought to the side, placing her most convincing innocent face on.

"Hey Christina, who lit the fuse on your tampon?" She walked past her brother, into the room, and sat on the edge of the first desk she came to. Jill sat in the chair behind the desk, suppressing a smile. Chris closed the door slowly, turning to face his sister just as slowly.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Claire sighed.

"You let me see your schedule for today that you took a picture of with your phone. It showed, clear as day, that you were to get done at 6 p.m. today. Right now.." She looked down at her water-proof watch, a reminder of her habit to linger in the rain. "It is 6:02, and you're shouting at the top of your lungs, instead of taking me to Emmy's like you said you would. What has you so worked up, that you can't get angry at me for sitting out in the rain for ten minutes?" Claire crossed her legs, placing her hands on the edge of the desk.

"Ten minutes, Claire?"

"Yes, ten minutes, Jill."

An amused chuckle sounded throughout the room, and it almost sent chills down Claire's spine. She managed to hold them off. She looked to her right, looking towards the man who had laughed at her.

He was tall, about 6'3", with blonde hair that was slicked back with some gel. Shades covered his eyes, so Claire couldn't see their color. His features were angular and straight, making him look strict. A slight smirk had settled over his pale pink lips. She didn't dare look over the rest of him when he could clearly see her and where her gaze was resting.

"Are you the one who made Chris have a hissy fit? I'll have you know, as his younger sibling, that you are encroaching on my territory. I would like to kindly ask you to call off your troop movement and fall back to the border. Sincerely, Lady Claire of 'He is my brother, not yours' Land."

The man held up his hands, stepping back slightly.

"My apologies then, Lady Claire, for I have overstepped my bounds." Claire nodded, standing up from the desk, her back straightening, giving off an aura of pride.

"Your apology has been excepted, Mr.," Her voice trailed off, waiting for his response.

"Just Wesker, Milady."

"That's enough." Chris took Claire by the arm gently, leading her out of the room. "I'll be clocking out now, Captain." Wesker nodded, lowering his arms.

"Don't be late tomorrow, Redfield, and please keep your temper in check." Wesker turned to Claire. "Until next time, Lady Claire." He turned and walked to a door towards the back of the room.

Chris closed the door of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha room, and let go of Claire's arm.

"What has you so riled up, Chris?" He shook his head, slipping an arm around her shoulders, noticing how drenched her clothes were.

"How long did you say you sat out in the rain?" His voice held that angry tone in it that made her smile inwardly.

"Not for very long, big brother. Just for ten minutes."

"It's only a two minute walk from the stop to the Station! What did you do, sit in the middle of the side walk, purposely getting soaked?" She shook her head.

"No, I took my time on the way here, taking in all the sights along the way." She smiled to herself when she heard him go on about how there were no sights to be seen on the walk there. Her mind raced, wondering what Chris could have been yelling about. She pushed it aside though, knowing that he had always had a problem with superiors.

"Chris, don't make this like the Air Force all over again. I don't want to have to move." He looked down at her, a resigned smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Claire-bear." He hadn't called her that for a few months, so she was silent for a few moments, allowing him to go on. "Captain Wesker and I don't see eye to eye. He gets under my skin."

"All higher ups get under your skin. You take things so personally, big brother. It's about the job, not you, okay? Now what happened?" He still shook his head. "It's not like I'm going to go running to him if you say bad words, Chris. I'm you sister, I want to know these things."

"He's an asshole." She took her arm from his as they reached his Jeep.

"I change my mind! I'm telling!" He grabbed her as she turned to run away, spinning her around in the air. Laughs escaped the siblings, disrupting the tension around them. Chris hugged his sister close, then opened her door for her.

"The usual at Emmy's then?" Claire beamed at him, nodded her head rapidly. He messed up her hair, dodging when she swiped at him, and went to the driver's side door. When he sat down and buckled up, Claire was assured that her hit would not miss, and she smacked him.

"Meanie face."

A seven minute car ride, and a sissy fight later, the pair arrived at Emmy's, immediately sliding into a booth. Claire looked at her brother for a few moments, before she chose her words.

"So, you and Valentine.. when are you gonna make that happen?" He looked up at her quickly, before placing the menu between them, trying to shield his blushing face from her view. "I'm guessing that means you haven't made your move yet. You might want to hurry that up.. and stop being a man whore, because that would help your case.. but no pressure." He glared at her over the menu.

"Thanks, sis." She smiled.

"No problem. And put the menu away, brother, you already know what you want. No use pretending to look anymore." He laughed, crumpling up a napkin and throwing it at her face. She batted it back at him, catching him on the shoulder. He clutched it, pretending to be in pain, letting out a fake groan. The waitress, having watched the entire thing, arrived, laughing.

"Would you like me to call you an ambulance, Redfield?" He looked up at her, a grin on his face.

"Yes. I'm losing blood quickly. I might faint." The waitress, named Miranda, giggled, placing her hand on his 'good' shoulder.

"I'll get right on that. Until then, what would you like to order? Can't have you go to the hospital on an empty stomach." Claire laughed.

"That is true." She looked at her brother. "Can you talk, or do you want me to order for you?" Chris held his throat, making choking noises. "Okay then. Well, he would like a glass of olive oil, to start off with. Then he would like an extra rare steak, burnt onions and rotting tomatoes on the side. And he would like sour milk for dessert."

Miranda laughed, writing his usual down. "The same for you, Claire?" Claire gave her an, 'are you kidding me?' look, before answering.

"No, I would like a glass of warm blood.. it has to be virgin blood, so that might take awhile.." Miranda laughed again, writing down root-beer. "Then I would like a baby lamb, freshly slaughtered, with a nice assortment of leaves, flowers and twigs.." Miranda wrote down her usual, glancing around at the rest of the customers' laughing faces. "And for dessert, the heart of a doe." Miranda wrote down carrot cake and vanilla ice cream.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Chris rolled his eyes at Claire.

"She better bring me my Coke."

"I didn't know she was your drug dealer, Chris. I'll have to ask her to supply me as well." He sighed, smiling.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a 70 inch plasma wide screen television," He stared blankly at her. "With Netflix."

"No."

"Also, I'll be needing a new gun."

"I didn't realize you had a gun."

"And one for the Police Girl."

"I get the distinct feeling you really aren't listening to me. Also, I'm not a girl."

"Get that bitch a cannon. Bitches love cannons."

"Stop quoting 'Hellsing Ultimate Abridged' at me."

"Stop eating my food!"

"Stop quoting TFS at me. You're not King Kai." She grinned.

"I see you've been doing your homework. No one ever gets that reference, and they call themselves TFS fans." Chris laughed.

"You watch them over and over again, I'm going to learn it by heart sooner or later."

They kept talking and laughing while they waited for their food, just enjoying the time they got to spend together. With her being a college student and him having to work over-time most nights, they rarely got time to just enjoy each others company, and just be brother and sister.

The door to Emmy's opened again, but neither of them thought to care about that, still laughing at each other. They didn't care to look as the woman who had entered strode towards the back, but both looked up when the woman stopped next to their booth.

"Lady Claire, Lord Chris, do you mind if I enter you territory and have a meal with the both of you?" Jill smiled down at them, and instantly Claire kicked Chris under the table. He scooted over in the booth.

"No, permission has been granted, Lady Jill. Feel free to enter, we would love the company." She smiled, sliding in beside Chris. The waitress appeared to take Jill's order, and Claire winked at her brother. She laughed at the glare he aimed at her, and smiled at Miranda as she walked away.

"So, what have you been up to since attending college, Claire? Meet anyone special?" Claire nodded.

"Yep, and I've lost my virginity to that 'special anyone'." Chris glared at her.

"So, who's this 'special someone' that I have to kill?"

"You're Captain."

"That's not funny, Claire." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it was, and I've been told that I have an amazing sense of humor." Jill laughed, and Chris looked at her like she betrayed him.

"Chris, you know she's joking. She's never met the Captain before. She didn't even know his name, and the same with him, though I'm sure he could have guessed from all of your rants that he overhears." Claire pointed at Jill, a plain look on her face.

"She's got a point, you know.."

"Stop quoting Harry Potter at me too." Claire threw her hands in the air.

"What am I supposed to do for entertainment then?! You're taking away all my possible options!" He laughed.

"Make up your own jokes."

"You wouldn't like it if I made up my own jokes, because they would all be about you." He looked at her, a disbelieving look on his face. "I have a lot of material to work with."

"Never mind." Claire nodded, a proud look on her face.

"You two are so fun to watch."

* * *

Later that night, Chris and Claire sat on their couch, watching TV.

"Do you like Jill?" Claire looked up at Chris, a smile on her face.

"Yes, and before you ask, I would approve if the two of you made me an aunt." He laughed, messing up her hair.

"I don't want kids right away." Claire looked up at him, a frown on her face. "Not because of you, Claire-bear." He hugged her, resting his head on top of her's. "I wouldn't trade you for anything." She cuddled into him, feeling like a little girl again, a smile on her face.

"I love you, Brother-bear."

"I love you too, Claire-bear."

Claire drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, and when the movie was over, Chris carried her up to her room.

He smiled at the memories that it brought back, and went to his own room after tucking her in.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say, I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys like it. If you could be so kind as to leave me a review, I would appreciated it, and get back to you as soon as possible. *smiles* I will get right to work on the next chapter, and post it when it is finished. Until then, go read some more, it's good for you.**


	2. A Problem with Friends

**I would like to let everyone know that I do not own Resident Evil. I also do not own Hellsing Ultimate (which is referenced, along with the abridged). Any and all recognizable characters are property of their rightful owners. I just like manipulating the characters for entertainment purposes. Me, own something? I own a pencil...**

**No money is being made off of the fanfic, this is for the enjoyment of the readers. I had fun typing it up as well. *smiles* Now onto the story.**

* * *

"You should come with us, Claire." The red head in question looked up from her studies, her eyes slowly focusing on the group of people that stood in front of the table she sat at. Her classwork sat on the table, disregarded for the moment. She looked up at her two friends, Amanda and Sabrina, who stood by the table with some of their other friends.

"What were you... people..." She eyed them, making her friends roll their eyes, and their friends eye her with distaste. "Talking about?" Amanda and Sabrina laughed, sitting on either side of Claire, throwing their arms around her.

"So, we were thinking that we should have a girls day.." Sabrina began, tugging Claire closer to her, and away from Amanda. Amanda playfully glared at Sabrina, pulling Claire closer to her, before she started to speak.

"And that you should stop doing your work and come with us. You look awfully bored, Claire." Claire laughed, putting her rough draft for a paper in one of the folders that littered the desk. The subject read: The Beginning Stages of a Virus. She gathered up all her books and folders, placing them in her bag, before slinging it around her shoulders. She got up from the table, dislodging their arms from herself, and stepped back, turning away from the group.

"I have to get home and go to bed, I have things to do tomorrow, otherwise I would." Sabrina scoffed, following after her.

"Things? What things? You don't do things." Claire stopped, annoyance showing on her features, before she cleared her expression. She turned to Sabrina, a sardonic smile on her lips.

"Yes I do, I take enthusiastic walks through the woods." Sabrina laughed, immediately pouncing on Claire, and pulled her back to the group. Claire inwardly sighed, not liking where this was going, and looked at the girls expectantly. The girls that weren't her friends eyed her with disdain, making their expressions less than attractive. Claire ignored it, paying attention to her friends.

"We were thinking of going to a birthday party for one of my cousins."

"Will there be Hookers?"

"No!"

"And like that, you've lost me." Amanda groaned, latching on Claire's right arm to keep her from leaving. "This will only be more trouble than it's worth.. I'm not going to be at a party scene, just lounging around and being innocent, only for it to be busted. I'd never hear the end of it from Chris, especially if he's one of the ones that are sent out."

"Claire, it's my cousin's birthday party. She wants you to come.." She lowered her voice so that only Claire could hear. "I think that she took your playful flirting too personally." Claire nodded.

"That settles it then. I'm not going." Sabrina took hold of her other arm, not letting her squirm away. "Guys, I'm not going just for Amanda's little cousin to make eyes at me the entire night. That would be extremely uncomfortable, not to mention unpractical, for me to sit and suffer through, when I need to get 3 papers done for class." She lowered her voice. "Besides, I don't bat for both teams. Even if I did, I'm in college, I don't want a relationship, especially a serious one."

"Just go for a few minutes, tell her that your brother is in the hospital or something, and I'll drive you home. I don't want her birthday to be a complete bust. You can tell her that you don't like her that way some other time."

"Dearest Lady, surely you don't mean for me to lie, and to your cousin no less! The scandal!" They laughed, giving her Amanda's cousin's address, and they were on their separate ways.

'I can't help but think this will only be a headache that I'll have to deal with. Why did Chris tell me to make friends, what was he thinking?' She shook the thought away, making her way to the bus stop, taking out a dollar and two quarters.

"I guess I'll take things as they happen. Tonight just might be interesting."

* * *

Chris was waiting for her outside of the Station that day, not wanting her to joke around at his expense in front of his Captain. She smiled when she approached him, her mind barely lingering on what had happened the day before. She just hoped that he hadn't gotten into another argument with.. she searched for a name, having not really payed attention to the man with the shades.. Wesker. She hoped that Chris had controlled his temper. The Captain could easily suspend him, and it would be up to Claire's minimal income at the diner to make up for the three days that he would miss.

"Did you behave today, Christina?" There were no other people out in the parking lot, so she took the quick jab at his ego. "I don't want to open your report card to all F's again." Chris rolled his eyes, hugging his sister, and they headed to his Jeep.

"So, I finally noticed that we're out of food." Claire clapped, and they were slow, measured, driving the point home that she thought he was 'special'. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything," She replied, hands in the air, a smirk on her lips. "You assumed that I meant that as an insult." He scoffed, throwing her words out of the window.

"Well, I'll give you money so that you can go get groceries tomorrow." She blankly stared at him.

"How do you suggest I get them home? Ask some random person to accompany me on the bus? You have work tomorrow." She saw him shake his head, and he turned to her as he stopped at a red light.

"I'll let you use the Jeep tomorrow, just don't forget that I get done at eight." She sighed, placing her feet on the edge of her seat.

"So much power and control on my part. It's really foolish of you to trust me with these things, Christina." He messed up her hair, and she glared, taking it out of it's ponytail. She put the binding around her wrist, not caring that her hair blocked her eyesight. He laughed at her, turning back to the wheel as the light turned green.

"You aren't power hungry, Claire-bear. I should know my own sister." She stuck her tongue out at him, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Do you need to go back to work tonight?" He nodded, and she playfully growled. "That sucks." He smiled, looking over at her.

"Why, did you want me to drop you off at a party before I head back in?" She laughed, being completely sarcastic about it.

"Yes." She handed him the address, and he briefly glanced at it, placing it in a cup holder. "Don't worry, it's just a birthday party for my friend's cousin. She likes me and wants me to go." Chris laughed.

"You poor thing."

"I know. I had no idea that I was just that sexy, but I've realized my powers. I'll do my best to hold them back from now on." He messed up her hair again, and she huffed, looking out of the window.

* * *

Claire thought briefly about not dressing up, for she didn't really know the girl that the party was for, but then she thought of her friends, and their snooty followers. She sighed as she knew that she had to put on heels and plaster a smile on her face. She dug through her closet, pulling out anything that could be considered 'dressy'.

'I don't have much, now do I?' The thought somewhat pleased her, for she had never been all that keen on looking the part of a girl. Sure, she loved her pink jacket, but besides the color, she detested anything that made her seem feminine. That didn't mean she was completely out of touch. She still knew what looked good on her, and she was okay with wearing it, unless it made her look like a slut.

She picked up a couple of skirts that she dug out from a drawer, and held them up to herself, trying not to roll her eyes. She tossed them onto her bed, deciding that she should start with shirts...

She gave up soon enough, deciding that she'd wear one of the dresses that Chris had bought her as a joke each holiday. She took out four dresses, noting that they weren't in bad taste, and instantly thought of Jill. She pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, calling Amanda.

"Hello?" Claire smirked.

"Whatever you do, do not let Alucard leave that room!" Amanda laughed.

"Actually, he just left. He said he was going on a walk,"

"NOO!" Amanda laughed, and the smirk didn't leave Claire's lips. There was a pause, and people were talking in the background. Claire listened carefully, hearing her cousin's voice, and she instantly was tempted to hang up. She cringed, hoping that Amanda wasn't telling her cousin that she was on the line.

'I will kill you, Amanda, I swear it.' She thought

"So, what's up, Why did you call?" Claire let out the breath that she had been holding when her friend didn't reveal her identity.

"Is there anything that I should remind myself when I dress for this gathering?" Amanda laughed again, not answering right away. "Am I able to dress however I like, because you know I will take full advantage of those words."

"No, you cannot dress as Girlcard, or the Police Girl, so put that out of your head." Claire cursed, and Amanda continued. "Just wear a skirt or something. It's not too fancy, so no dresses," Claire was relieved, and tossed the dresses back in her closet so she wouldn't have to look at them again. "No jeans either, or sweatshirts, or guys clothing."

"You know, this would be really awkward if I was a member of the opposite gender. I'm starting to wonder if I should be offended for their sake." Sabrina laughed in the background, and Claire huffed. "I thought you said no Hookers, what is Sabrina doing there?!"

"I love you too, Biker Bitch!" Claire hoped that Amanda's cousin didn't know who Sabrina was talking about. Then Claire paused..

"Amanda, is your cousin still in the room."

"No, I put you on speaker when she left. Why?"

"What's her name again?" Amanda sighed, and Sabrina couldn't stop laughing. "I'm dead serious, I've completely forgotten her name. You told me that she would rarely ever see me, so I didn't think it necessary to remember it."

"It's okay, her name is Marissa. I kind of thought that you might forget it. I don't really talk about her all that much, so," She was cut off by Sabrina.

"Because she's not important to our cause! She's not a bad ass biker babe like Claire. She's worthless!" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Just because I dated someone with a motorcycle for a month.."

"You looked hot as hell with all that power between your legs!" Claire considered hanging up again, just to mess with them, be decided against it. She thought back to what it had felt like to ride around everywhere on a bike, the wind flowing through her hair. The feeling of freedom ached as she remembered it. She sighed.

"I miss that bike." Not the boy who owned it and used it to impress everyone, but the Harley that he always picked her up with. She missed the deafening roar that came to life when he would kick start it. She missed the way he would race down the highway, weaving through cars and trucks. She missed the powerful vibrations that would travel through her body as she went along for the ride.

"Yeah, the only good thing about Aaron was the motorcycle. If only he would have left it with you, that would have been awesome."

"Chris wouldn't have let me keep it anyway." Claire sighed, picking up a dark grey skirt, a white wrap around shirt, and dug out a pair of black heels, before thinking better of it, and taking out a black pair of flats. "Well, I'm gonna go bug Chris for a ride over there after I change. I'll see you guys soon."

"Okay, see you, Claire."

"I LOVE YOU BIKER BITCH!" Claire laughed, muttering a quick 'Bye', and threw the rest of her clothes into her closet. She collapsed on her bed.

"I don't want to go..." She muttered helplessly. She had already told them that she'd be there, and she didn't want them to keep calling her when she didn't show. A sounded on her door, and it slowly creaked open. She didn't look up, but threw an arm over her eyes.

"Claire-bear, time to get up and get your ass in gear!" She whined, not moving. He walked over to her and lifted her off the bed, setting her on her feet when she yelled, and messed up her hair. "You have a birthday party to go to."

"I can't, there's going to be alcohol, I can't be seen there. They'll know that I supplied the minors.." He laughed, leaning against the door frame.

"You're not 21 yet sis, you couldn't have supplied them."

"Tell that to my fake I.D.," She grabbed her clothes, and hesitated, looking at the makeup case that Jill had gotten her for her birthday that year. "Do you think makeup would harm this perfect face? I think it might.."

"It wouldn't hurt, or so Jill always says." She looked at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, Jill... and not you in any way, shape, or form." He glared at her, walking out of her room. "I totally don't doubt that at all, Chris!"

"Bite me!"

"No thanks!"

She closed the door and changed into the outfit she picked out. She looked in the mirror, and decided that she might as well attempt to put on some makeup.

Ten minutes and three restarts later, she finally felt satisfied with her work. Eye liner, mascara and lip gloss was all she could put on properly, so she stopped at those. She sighed and went down to the living room to wait for Chris. It was 6:45.

"Hurry up Chris, I don't want you to be late clocking in!" He came out of his room in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform. He looked at her for a minute, then took out his phone, and took a picture of her. She smiled, a devious smile, and he took the picture.

"Now just a normal smile, Claire."

"That was a normal smile.."

"For normal people, not for you."

"Oh... Okay, glad we cleared that up." She did as asked, and Chris smiled at the picture. He grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

"Don't break the girl's heart now, Claire."

"Just shoot me now, Chris. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a huge disaster." He placed his hand on her head, and she glared at him. "If I have to spend the entire car ride there trying to fix my hair, when it's actually behaving for once, I'll bite you. I swear it." He laughed, heading out, and she followed, locking the door behind her.

"You're not gonna bring anything with you, Claire?"

"Nope, just the apartment keys." He shrugged, opening the passenger door for her, jogging over to his side.

"Okay then, you'll look like a bitch for not bringing her anything." Claire shrugged. "Though you being there should make her happy." She cringed.

"Don't remind me, especially when I'm going head first into enemy territory.." He chuckled, starting the Jeep, and backed out of the driveway.

'I wonder if I can tuck and roll without getting too many scrapes. We're not going too fast.' She looked out of the window, noting the clear sky and all the stars. 'I really should be studying. I'm going to have to bullshit most my essays. I can't with the one on the Viruses though..'


End file.
